Action
by Tough chick
Summary: Just her luck that the one time she gets something cool for free it ends up a complete disaster. Five lucky winners get a free set of Team Fortress action figures. But it just can't be that simple can it? She had always wondered about the similarities of Red and Blu. But there were very little theories on it. No one seemed to care that much. It was just supposed to be a game...
1. You Win!

So far so good. Just keep an eye on the control point and keep defending….

"WooOH NO NO NO!" She tried to backtrack but it was pretty much too late by then. She knew she had messed up when she pulled back to escape without immediately shooting in retaliation. There was just something about the pyro just freaked her out. When it comes down to flight or fight she was flight first. Unfortunately, that habit set her back many times on her first tries. She was maybe a month into the game.

Tf2 was the first game, well, first _first person shooter_ she had ever played. But she loved it. It was fun. There was something really charming about it. The animation and personalities of the characters were weirdly entertaining. She had been introduced to Tf2 through the meet the crew videos. A random line of videos on YouTube had led to them. Eventually, curiosity won out. It was especially hard not to try and play it when she found out it was _free_.

Of course by that time she was very late in the game. At that point the game had existed for what….seven years? Everything was so new to her, new and exciting. Her main was Demoman. He was the character she wanted to master at least. She remembered being a little annoyed that training had her starting with other characters. She was honestly pretty patient. Let it be known that Dacey Ojeda had never been quick to anger. Where she got the patience from she'll never know. It definitely did not come from her parents.

So the fact that she was getting impatient over a video game was a bit childish. To her a least. Someone else could have the same reaction and she wouldn't think less of them. But she didn't get to play these types of games much so the anticipation had been building for awhile. Dacey was….average, at least that's what she liked to think, at the game. She wasn't the worst Demoman out there but she wasn't one of the best either.

Dacey groaned under her breath as she waited to respawn. The match lasted maybe another five minutes before it was over. "I need to do something else." She decided, looking at the time.

She snagged her post box key and walked to the elevator. She lived in a medium sized apartment in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. The apartment itself wasn't that impressive but it was good enough for her.

It was the little things in life that made her happy.

Today was the day she was supposed to be getting a package. Awhile ago 'Mann Co' sent out an email that five lucky players would be receiving a full set of Tf2 figurines in whatever color they chose. Dacey was one lucky gal. She didn't have anything Tf2 related, no posters, no...hats. She never thought to get any. Most of her money went to college and school supplies anyways. So she was really looking forward to getting something for purely entertainment purposes for once.

The soft ding of the elevator shook her from her thoughts as she walked to the front desk. "Do you have anything for Dacey Ojeda?" She showed them her ID. The picture she could live without. They had messed up printing it out the first time so she was completely unprepared for taking a second picture. She had dark brown wavy hair, just slightly past the shoulders. But that day she'd been wearing a green bandana so you couldn't even see it that much.

"Sign here." The woman behind the counter handed her a pen. Dacey signed her name, just about the only thing she could write in cursive now, and carried the package back upstairs with a smile.

By the time she got back to her room she was almost giggling in excitement. Dacey didn't _actually_ giggle of course. What do you take her for?

After a couple minutes of pulling, realizing she can't rip off the tape with her bare hands, then getting a pair of scissors...she finally got it open. Now she just had to unearth them from the packaging pellets. "It's like they don't even want us to open them…" She couldn't even muster the will to be upset when she pulled out the blue engineer. "Oh my god….yes!"

 _What in tarnation?_ He had been knocked out cold. All he can remember is carrying his tools back to base and then a sharp burning sensation that traveled down his spine. When he woke up he couldn't move, felt like he almost couldn't breathe. He could still _feel_ at least, and that kept him a little saner. When light shined through he was reminded of the fact that he could also _see_. It would've made him feel whole lot better if his whole body hadn't suddenly been snatched up and out of whatever place he'd been stuck in.

Large half lidded dark eyes stared at him. A woman, with a light brown complexion. A woman, who to him, was a giant in comparison to him. _What….what in…_

" _Hey lady! If you know what's good for ya you'll put me down! Huh...why can't I move? What the hell is goin' on?!"_

Normally he'd be glad to see his teammates in this situation, yes even scout. He was stuck in the dark for only God knows how long without human contact. But he was too struck by the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Scout was….looked like he was made out of plastic. The more the engineer looked at it, scout looked like a toy action figure. But he didn't have much time to contemplate it before he was being moved to a large wooden platform along with all the others. Every single member of the team was lined up. Scout was still talking about a mile a minute while the other's voices chimed in. It was a mix of confusion and anger.

Engineer couldn't shake the feeling that this problem wasn't going to have a simple fix. He was trying his best to keep a cool head. But this….never a day in working for BLU had anything like this….

"Best day ever! Well...one of them in a hopefully long line of good days."

Her voice shook him from his thoughts. She seemed completely indifferent to their struggling, maybe even enjoying it. Engineer felt a cold fury build in the pit of his stomach.

" _What the devil is going on?"_ The voice of the Sniper was gravelly and agitated. Engineer couldn't only imagine what Sniper would do if he had control of himself. He never took kindly to being helpless.

" _We've been cursed lads! She's a witch!"_ Demoman went quiet for moment. " _How in the bloody hell am I supposed to do anything like this?!"_

" _I think we should be more concerned about how we got here in the first place, gentlemen…"_

" _I do not like the game being played…"_ Heavy intoned with a surprising lack of anger.

" _Huddah! Hudd mmph!"_

" _Quiet! While the situation is not ideal you are wasting time bickering. For now we have to observe…."_ Spy, while not the Engineer's favorite person, had a valid point there. Most of the others grumbled an agreement eventually.

"The entire crew of Tf2. Hah, Ollie is gonna be jealous." It, she, whoever she was stood up with her hands on her hips. "BLU for the freaking win! I should get her on Skype later….."

 _How did she know about BLU?_


	2. You won a blood pact!

Yo. I forgot I did this, seriously. The first Chapter seems kind of meh to me now. But, I'm way too lazy to change it it'll have to do for now eh? I haven't got much else to do. Err~ there's gonna be romance? Much, much later. Maybe some mature stuff, and if that bothers ya, then this is a friendly send off to bigger and better things! Seriously, don't force yourself. Anyways, I…will continue to write for this.

Why…not?

 **Hint:** This will not follow the original team fortress team. Think of it as a multiverse theory story or something of the like, where this is one of many possible parallel universes of team fortress blah blah blah…is this even a hint?

 **Bienvenido a la historia**

* * *

Her hands tapped at the keyboard rhythmically, almost obsessively. A pair of large headphones were settled on her head. She had been like this for over six hours. She spent most of her time on the computer throughout the week.

It was becoming more and more apparent that she had no idea that they were real people. Soldier was still adamant that she had to be the enemy. Engineer had become mostly silent. Scout was talking even more than usual. No doubt that the stress of not being able to move was driving him crazy. Worse yet, Spy hadn't learned much at all about the woman aside from her name and occupation. Apparently, she was going to college for video and film.

He still didn't know how she knew about BLU. Even more distressing, she seemed to know about each and every team member specifically. It wasn't anything too personal….but it was if she had met with them personally. Every now and then she would address them before she left the house.

" _Well, better head out. I have about twenty minutes left before class….hm. Bet If I was as fast as Scout I could leave five minutes before...that'd be nice."_

" _Hah, looking at you guys made me remember that I'd better pack a sandvich for lunch. Or...I don't know. A cheap deli imitation..."_

" _Geez, I'd kill to have Sniper's eyesight right now."_

" _Demoman is probably the only person alive that can drink and work with dangerous explosives. Can that count as a talent? That's totally a talent."_

It had left them feeling…Spy most of all, exposed. He prided himself with knowing everything there was to know. His teammates, the enemy, locations, even insignificant information that seemed completely useless. He was trained to observe and retain details. Spy was tight lipped and very good at keeping things under wraps. This was especially true in regards to himself. He had never been in a position where anyone had even a speck of dirt on him. That was...until now at least. He hadn't felt this vulnerable since he was a _boy_. Every time she looked them over he would feel his nerves tighten. _What did she know?_ He couldn't find out while in this utterly useless form….

If he ever found out who had the sheer audacity to do this they wouldn't have to worry about a backstab. No. He would deal with them **personally**.

"Does the lass ever sleep?"

Demoman had stopped referring to her as a witch. Well, not as much at least. He was stuck on the idea that she had some supernatural background. Spy was still of the opinion that she had no idea they were real. Though Demoman had pointed out some somewhat valid points. Of the three days they'd been trapped in her home they'd been placed on a cabinet in her room. There was a day that she had started to...change clothes.

They hadn't seen any women in what felt like years aside from Miss Pauling. Considering Dacey was a fairly well kept lady it didn't surprise Spy that some of them were liable to stare. But as soon as she started to lift up her shirt, she had paused.

" _At this point I might as well be taking classes online. What kind of teacher shows up a half an hour late to their own class?" She huffed, pulling a T-shirt and fresh pair of jeans. But as she started to tug off her shirt she felt….uncomfortable all of a sudden._

 _Dacey turned her head towards the action figures, brow furrowed slightly. Why did she have the strangest feeling of being watched? They were just action figures…._

 _She shook her head and laughed to herself. "Getting a little paranoid…" She lifted her shirt a little more, then felt a heated pressure trailing up her back. She quickly tugged her shirt down again. Dacey could feel warmth crawling up her neck in embarrassment. "You know what? Nevermind." She went over and turned every single one of them so they were staring at the wall._

" _God this is stupid." She mumbled the words under her breath. But she felt more comfortable changing clothes now at least. Dacey shrugged it off as just hearing about too many creepy doll stories._

Spy was more inclined to think she had good instincts than think she was a witch.

" _Did ya see that? The lass could sense us!"_

" _I'm sure anyone could feel you staring like a creep Demoman." Scout snickered._

" _Hah, like no one could you droolin' boyo. Probably never seen a lass this close."_

" _Hey! No women can resist these guns. I'm practically a walking babe magnet!"_

That had open a whole five minutes' worth of laughter and teasing, much to Scout's indignation.

Spy was glad, not that he'd admit it, that his team could babble on about anything no matter how ridiculous. If he had to deal with this situation in silence he would have been in worse shape. Not by much, but worse. Who knows how long they'd be stuck in this position….

Would their forms wear off eventually?

…

He decided to busy himself by going over information he already knew.

Dacey was a college student. She lived alone and didn't speak of family much. That could be useful later. She knew about them. She used advanced technology that the engineer seemed a tad interested in. A bit disorganized, easy to please, and at the rate she seems to order take out probably can't cook too well. That or doesn't spare enough time to cook. She wasn't dumb, but didn't seem smart enough or manipulative enough to come up with a scheme fit for capturing nine highly trained mercenaries…. _some_ highly trained mercenaries. She was aware of their existence…to a point. But to be so unaware...was she being used? There was something he was _missing_ , something that would glue all the pieces together.

Patience. There was no choice but to be. But there was truth in it. The more he waited and watched the more he would learn. So, he would just have to keep biding his time.

.

.

.

Her eyes were starting to burn. Dacey blinked a couple times, practically nodding off at her desk. Looking at the computer screen was starting to feel like staring into the sun for too long. Her eyes drifted to her cell phone. It was two o'clock in the morning. She was really starting to overdo it at this point. She leaned back, gently rubbing the palms of her hands over her eyes. "Alright, that's enough." She stood up, saved her progress and turned off the computer.

She barely had the motivation change into some pajamas. But she managed, crawling into bed in the company of a couple stuffed animals. Sleep came to her before she even noticed.

 _Drifting. She was drifting somewhere. But she couldn't care less where. She didn't care...that was a nice feeling. Not having to think about anything. Not having to feel anything. Just wafting through life leisurely._

 _It felt so peaceful._

 _The sky was so blue. She watched as the blue changed to orange, and then a bright rose petal red. Night never came. Time was stuck at sunset then reversed and went back to morning. Nothing mattered._

 _It felt_ so _peaceful._

 _..._

 _The sky was falling. It was almost funny. She couldn't react. She didn't notice. It wasn't noticeable. It didn't fall violently. It was just falling down slowly. She didn't see anything else but sky, so, it didn't look like it was moving at all. It still looked far away. But then it...brushed against her nose, pushed her down, under the water._

 _Panic, she couldn't breathe. She tried not to move so much, because it meant less oxygen. But oh God she couldn't, couldn't breathe. Lungs were burning and her eyes watered, please someone help she couldn't breathe. But she was alone and no one was helping, no one could see-_

Dacey jolted into a sitting position, sweating and shaking slightly. Minutes passed and she realized her hands were gripping the sheets so tight they might've teared. Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears while she took deep breaths for the next five minutes or so. With another look at her cell phone she realized she hadn't even gotten that much sleep. It was only five thirty. "Mierda." She brought her hand up to her neck, breathing in and out. Somehow feeling the air flow through her neck was reassuring. _"Mierda."_ She wasn't troubled, she wasn't too stressed, she didn't even remember her regular dreams half the time.

A nightmare? She hadn't had a nightmare in _years_.

Her nerves were shot to hell. There was no way she was going back to sleep.

Dacey groaned silently and shook her head. Maybe if she doused her face with some cold water she would feel a bit better. She pulled back the covers and tried feeling around for her slippers with her foot. As she climbed out of the bed she felt the shoe slide underneath her, causing her to smack her forehead against the cabinet on her way to the ground. "Ohhh..damn." Her head was throbbing. She climbed to her knees, slowly, and made her way back up. This was clearly one of her better nights. Dacey brought her hand up to inspect the damage...it seemed okay. There was just a bump. "Ah...wish I had a medic on hand…." She chuckled and poked the medic figurine, leaving a red splotch on his lab coat. "Carajo, I'm bleeding." She grimaced and turned to go to her bathroom for a first aid kit.

She was, until she heard the sound of her cabinet falling over and everything on it scattering across the floor. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. "What is it this time?" She yelled, turning around again.

There was a moment a stagnant silence.

"...Fräulein."

Her mouth dropped open slowly, forming words that were on the tip of her tongue but never reached the air. The medic... _The Medic_ stood tall, noticeably bewildered. A small dry red spot was on his coat sleeve, closely inspected through his glasses. His gaze flickered from his sleeve to her, then lingered on her forehead.

Remember that fight or flight instinct that was mentioned earlier?

She hadn't moved this fast in a long time. After swiftly unlocking the door she barreled down the hallway with just the clothes on her back, barefoot.

"Stop!"

 **Fuck no.**

The Medic's steps thudded behind her as she rounded the corner. She practically slid around her dining room table, knocking over vases and silverware just so she could slow him down. Ignoring the broken appliances and cursing left in her desperate escape attempt, she reached for the door handle.

Locked. It was still locked _pinche idiota!_ She scrambled to undo the lock as fast as she could before being dragged backwards by the collar of her shirt. She coughed, flailing in one last frenzied effort to retreat. But all the Medic had to do was wrap one arm around her torso to stop most of her movements. He wasn't even breathing that hard.

"You're a fast one aren't you? Now stop... _stop_ moving, just calm down…" He tightened his hold, squeezing her arms closer together to her chest. She felt like her heart just skipped a beat. "Now...you are going to stop struggling. There you go...breathe deeply. Just relax. That's it fräulein..." She hadn't even realized she hadn't been breathing right. She had been panting in uneven short quick bursts, nearly hyperventilating. When he grabbed her, she had been so damn terrified that she was blinded to everything aside from getting away.

She was definitely still scared out her mind. Medic's voice had the slightest soothing tone in it. It was as if he was calming a wounded animal. But there was a definite edge to it too, a warning. He wasn't asking her to calm down he was _telling_ her to calm down.

Once he was sure she was breathing well and had stopped struggling he stood straight again. He started to lead her back to her room. She tensed, eyes darting over the exits.

"Ah ah ah, what did I say? No struggling. You are only going to make this worse than it needs to be." He tutted her like….like a scolding parent almost.

For the first time in about five years she almost felt like crying. _Almost_. There was a sense of dread that increased the closer they got. She was still disoriented, but she had a feeling she knew what he was doing. He was going to make them all….alive.

...and she was so screwed...

She almost jumped when she felt his gloved fingers glide across her forehead. It took her a minute to realize they were already in her room….he was…

….he was marking the other figurines with her blood?

She was starting to feel a little sick at that point. But the nausea was quickly replaced by shock when each and every single one of the figurines morphed into people. One by one.

"Oh, thank _God_. If I had to spend another day stuck doing nothin' I would've gone insane!" Scout was the first to speak of course. They were all checking themselves over and making the most of finally having full control of their movements.

Medic fixed his glasses and raised an eyebrow at his teammates. "Let's move to the living room. It is much too crowded in here!" They all made a beeline for the door. Dacey's room was perfect for her, but nowhere near big enough to fit nine fully grown men. Heavy especially was starting to look pretty uncomfortable. Dacey gulped thickly as they all passed her by. Sniper was staring a hole straight through her head, a foul sneer expressed through his mouth alone.

She didn't even understand how anything was happening. Dacey never meant for any of this to happen. How the hell was she supposed to know!? _Don't blame me...I didn't know….I don't know what's going on. I'm just as clueless as you are!_ She thought helplessly as Medic lead her through the hallway. Her head was still reeling at the fact that they were even real.

" **YOU!** " The Soldier barked, pointing at Dacey. She winced, actually moving back towards the medic. "You think you can contain me within a small plastic **children's** toy?! I am made of pure **American** -" Spy quickly silenced him with a quick jab to the back of the neck. He had let out an annoyed huff, though relieved at his newfound freedom.

"That is enough. We will need to be careful. We have no idea where we are and it would be best to keep a low profile…." He gave medic a nod. "Quick thinking doctor."

Medic smiled. "Of course, it was nothing but a bit of observation."

For a moment Dacey thought that maybe, just maybe they forgot she was there at all. That would've been pretty nice.

Her blood ran cold at the harsh glint in the Spy's eyes as he looked her over. "You mademoiselle, have some explaining to do."

* * *

Got some _explaining_ to do.

 **Quote:** If you can't handle the fire, order take out instead.


End file.
